


Forever

by Moomin_94



Series: Bridgerton and Sons [6]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, This is all feelings and no plot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomin_94/pseuds/Moomin_94
Summary: "Your father would be ashamed of the way you slept your way to the middle, and with him of all people!”ORKate Sheffield is dating Anthony Bridgerton and everyone seems to have an opinionORKate Sheffield is in a relationship with Anthony Bridgerton and, like all good relationships, she grows with it
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Series: Bridgerton and Sons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123757
Comments: 46
Kudos: 257





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I'm back again! 
> 
> As always thanks to everyone who has read and is remarkably still reading fics in this universe! 
> 
> This one is dedicated to Nona and Rummy, and an anon on Tumblr who asked to see a little more Kate angst and an exploration of their relationship through it! Again, as always, it really got away from me! Sorry I suppose!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you have anything you'd like to see in this universe feel free to leave a comment, or come find me on Tumblr where I can't seem to stop screaming little ficlets at people. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy reading!

_Well, Well, Well readers will forgive us for being a little smug today as Kate Sheffield (28) seemed to confirm her relationship with notorious playboy Anthony Bridgerton (31), as the two posed at a company event this weekend. Though Sheffield may not be to Bridgerton’s usual taste, the pair appeared quite smitten as they posed with Sheffield’s portly corgi in a picture later posted to Sheffield’s instagram. Sheffield’s sister, model Edwina (23), appears to be thrilled for the couple leaving a comment on the post, along with several of the Bridgerton siblings, before reposting it herself. One cannot help but wonder, when Miss Sheffield will join the ranks of Bridgerton’s spurned lovers. His current record stands at 6 months, with Pop singer Sienna Rosso; We’re betting on Kate Sheffield coming in at 3 months. September 5th 2020_

Kate sighed as she tossed the the newspaper onto her desk, spinning around in her chair to look out the window, slumping has she did so. She’d known when she posted the picture on Saturday afternoon that she was opening herself up to this. Anthony was a somewhat public figure, as much as he hated it, and had led a very public private life with a seemingly endless parade of socialites and singers, the aforementioned Sienna Rosso, included. Anthony had told her, their first night together as she lay curled against his bare chest, sleepy voice rumbling through the room, that he’d never felt this way about anyone before. Kate’s heart had leapt and she’d smiled softly, even as doubt clawed at her chest as she’d fallen asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat. They’d agreed to keep this quiet, only friends and family and people at the office who wouldn’t be able to help but notice that Kate had stopped yelling whenever she came within six feet of Anthony. But now, two months in it had felt as though every time she turned away and kept her distance from him in public she was denying her feelings, denying him. It felt wrong. As improbable as it would have seemed three months ago, Anthony Bridgerton made her unbelievably happy and to pretend he didn’t felt wrong, like she was missing part of herself when she did it. So she’d made the post, told everyone that she was Anthony Bridgerton’s _girlfriend,_ and as a result gained 30,000 instagram followers so that was… great. And for the most part it was, she loved Anthony and he was kind, and loyal and, god help her, _very_ handsome. Anthony wasn’t the problem. Everyone else was.

A soft knock echoed through the office, before the door swished open.

“Well, I’m very glad I pay your salary Kate. Seeing you so hard at work, just makes it all so worth it!” Anthony’s voice teased lightly, Kate rolled her eyes as she heard Anthony’s footsteps cross the carpet, and halt on the other side of the desk, she couldn’t keep the smirk from her lips as she spun her chair around, clucking her tongue.

“And I see you’re able to do _your_ work from _my_ office these days. Truly an incredible feat.” Anthony’s grin broadened, his hair flopping over his forehead as he leaned over the desk towards her.

“And here you thought you’d witnessed all of my incredible feats just last night.” His voice was a playful growl and his eyes sparkled across the desk at her. Kate felt her stomach clench ludicrously and her cheeks flush. Kate wondered for a second if she would ever stop having this reaction to him. She doubted it. Anthony’s eyes flicked down to the desk, and he stilled as he realised what she’d been reading. Kate forced herself not to react. Anthony tutted.

“Oh dear, we’re breaking up at the end of the month?” Anthony’s eyes were sparkling with delight when he looked back up at her, her own eyes never having left the top of his head. “It’s nice of you to give me so much warning, I have to say. Classy move Sheffield.” Kate scoffed, even as her heart sank. He was joking, and she knew it, but the implication stung a little anyway.

“Well you know me, all class.” Kate fought to keep her voice expressionless, ignoring her stomach ache, even as she caught his infectious smile. Silence settled comfortably between them for a moment.

“I actually,” Anthony started conversationally as he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, “dropped by to see of you were free for lunch?”

“Mmmm I’m afraid I’m cutting out early today. I’m meeting Eddie, she just got back from a shoot in Scotland.” Anthony hummed in response, nodding his head.

“Well, have fun…picking out my birthday present.” His smirk grew impossibly wider.

“I’m not!” Kate protested, Anthony ignored it, pushing his hair back from his forehead as he turned towards the door, smiling broadly.

“Sure thing Katie. See you and Newton at mine later?” His eyes were shining at her in the office lighting, Kate felt her breath catch a little. She grabbed her handbag, and stood to collect her coat, standing with Anthony in the doorway of her office.

“I’ll have to check his schedule.” Kate said dryly, though she smiled, stood on her toes, as he leaned down a little into the kiss she left on his cheek. “I’ll bring dinner with me.”

If Kate didn’t know any better, she’d swear Anthony Bridgerton was humming _Waiting for a girl Like You_ as he walked back to his office.

“So, that instagram post has really blown up?” Edwina chuckled across the table at Kate in the crowded restaurant. Kate fought the urge to stab her sister in the hand with her fork.

“Well, I’m not sure there was any need for you to repost it for your 1.7million followers to see but there we are.” Edwina was, as she always was, completely unbothered by Kate’s scowl tossed across the table at her. Edwina tutted in response.

“I’m just really happy for you, Kate. Anthony’s great.” Kate smiled softly at her sister, a warm feeling spreading through her chest. “Mum’s going to dinner at Mrs. Bridgerton’s tomorrow.” Kate choked on her water.

“Mary’s going to Violet’s house?!” Kate’s voice was high pitched, a squeak really. Edwina raised her eyebrows, her fork frozen halfway to her mouth.

“How did she even meet Violet?!”

“Violet introduced herself.” Edwina was speaking slowly, placatingly. Kate felt her panic rising.

“Does Anthony know?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what Anthony does or doesn’t know, Kate.” Edwina had turned her attention back to her lunch now. Kate returned her eyes to her own plate and was trying not to panic at the thought of her stepmother becoming friends with Anthony’s Mother. Violet Bridgerton was a woman that Kate had an enormous amount of respect for, but the idea of her own family integrating with Anthony’s felt… stressful. It would only make things more awkward _if_ things fell apart.

“It’s just dinner, Kate.” Edwina’s voice broke through Kate’s thoughts. Kate could feel her sister’s eyes on her as she stared resolutely down at her plate. Kate hummed in agreement, nodding as with dragged her eyes to Eddie’s, forcing a smile.

“Of course. Violet’s a lot like Mary, I’m sure they’ll be great friends. Not that it’ll matter soon, haven’t you heard? We’re breaking up at the end of the month.” Edwina’s brow furrowed a little at the hollow sound of Kate’s voice. She sighed.

“You really shouldn’t pay attention to what anyone says, Kate. They don’t know you, and they don’t know Anthony either.” Kate forced herself to keep eye contact, she could feel the panic ebbing away slightly, she knew Eddie was right.

“And besides,” Edwina continued in a conspiratorial whisper, “If you ask the gossip columnist at _The Mirror_ I actually turned into the bionic woman in that car accident.” Kate laughed despite herself as Edwina smirked at her own joke.

“God! You must be thrilled! You must move so quickly now!”

“I can! The speed I can change outfits at shoots is truly amazing now. My stylist is elated!” Kate felt the weight on her heart lift ever so slightly.

“So what are we looking for for Anthony’s birthday?” Edwina said casually as they left the restaurant an hour later. Kate sighed, as she walked towards the waiting taxi.

“I’m not really sure. He’s Anthony for one thing so he has absolutely bloody everything already and I-” But Kate was interrupted by a man’s voice calling out across the street

“Miss Sheffield!” Kate and Edwina both spun towards the sound, Kate’s brow furrowing as she took in the man standing with a camera covering his face, taking pictures of the two. Two other photographers loitered nearby slowly lifting their cameras up. Edwina groaned.

“Ugh sorry. They’re probably looking for my new bionic legs.” Edwina muttered in Kate’s ear, she then waved and called out brightly, “Sorry, boys! Can’t stop today!” Kate turned away from the man, shaking her head slightly.

“Kate!” The man called out, even louder. Kate’s head spun back unbidden at the sound of her name. “Any comment on Anthony Bridgerton?” Kate’s brow furrowed even further. She heard Edwina let out a surprised noise beside her.

“Tell us how a girl like you nabbed Anthony Bridgerton! Any tips for my sister? She wants to marry an earl!” The other photographers were laughing now. Edwina seized Kate’s upper arm and dragged her into the taxi. Kate sat in the car and willed herself not to cry, willed herself not to take on what the photographer had called out. But after all, he was right wasn’t he?

_______________

 _Jesus Christ_ _of course he’s early_ Kate cursed to herself as she rushed towards her front door, Newton trotting behind her. Anthony was leaning against the doorframe when she opened it, fiddling with his tie, Kate’s breath caught a little. His eyes flicked down to take in her appearance, her robe hanging loosely on her shoulders. Anthony smirk widened.

“Kate, what a sight.” His voice was a playful growl, Kate rolled her eyes. “If I’d known this was waiting for me, I’d have come even earlier.” Kate scoffed and turned down the hallway, she heard Anthony shut the door behind him, his footsteps following her into her bedroom. Kate slipped into the green dress, the skirt billowing around her momentarily.

“I need you to zip me up actually. Eddie’s going straight from a shoot so I’ve been waiting for you.” Kate struggled to keep her voice steady as Anthony wrapped one arm around her waist, feeling the heat of his other hand resting on the skin of her lower back, fiddling with the zipper. His voice was warm in her ear.

“Remind me again why we’re going to a benefit for the Natural History Museum?” He started to tug on the zipper, as he dropped a kiss on the back of her neck. Kate groaned.

“Because,” She said her voice slightly condescending, “My sister asked us, _very_ nicely if we could go to keep her company _and_ show support for her new boyfriend who’s a botanist, or a palaeontologist? Some kind of ologist.” She felt Anthony chuckle behind her.

“I still can’t help but feel I pulled this zipper the wrong way.” Kate swatted his hands away as she turned to face him. His eyes were smirking at her in the dim light of the bedroom, he looked so handsome.

“And! Eloise’s new employer will be there! You can intimidate him! You always like that!” Anthony scowled playfully at her as she ran her fingers through his hair. Kate stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, “And, when we get home later, I’ll make it worth your while.” She smirked, kissing him softly as she moved past him back into the living room. Anthony’s groan echoed through the room.

“Jesus what is _she_ doing here?” Edwina’s voice whispered urgently near Kate’s ear though from the tone she doubted Eddie even knew she had spoken. Kate’s eyes darting around the room, hoping to recognise someone. Her eyes slid over Richard Abernathy, over Michael Stirling who Francesca had begrudgingly introduced to them earlier before keeping as wide a berth as possible from him, and landed on Sienna Rosso. Kate’s heart clenched as she watched Sienna move gracefully, elegantly, through the room, so beautiful. Anthony stood some 10 feet from the sisters who were _not_ hiding in the corner from Nigel Berbrooke, chatting amiably with the father of Eloise’s latest charges. Eloise had decided that she hated her corporate job and had instead become a nanny. Last month she started working for a positively wild set of twins, their single father, at his wits end according to Eloise. Phillip Crane, father of said twins, was a Botanist and worked here at the Museum. Anthony had barely stopped interrogating him all night.

Kate let out a sigh, flicking her attention down to the glass in her hand. It was uncomfortable to be in the same room as your partner’s ex, awkward tension always filling the air. Insecurity nipped at Kate’s stomach, even as Anthony grinned at her over the top of Phillip’s head, his eyes lighting up as they made eye contact.

“ _Shit!”_ Edwina gasped beside her, Kate’s eyes darting to Edwina’s instead. “I think she’s coming over!” And Kate realised, with a sinking feeling, that Sienna Rosso was indeed making her way through the crowd towards them. Light panic begun to claw at her throat.

“Jesus _Fucking_ christ!” Kate swore, taking a long drink from her glass.

“It’ll be fine. She’s okay really, we’ve met a few times, she’s probably just coming to say _Hello.”_ Edwina whispered, the urgent tone reemerging, Kate glared at her.

“Just act normally!” Kate hissed furiously back at Edwina whose face now bore a stiff, slightly manic smile.

“I am acting normally! You’re the one whispering furiously!”

“You started it!”

“We need to stop she’s going to think we’re whispering about- Sienna Hi!” Edwina practically yelled the last words. Kate internally thought for a moment that it was probably for the best that Eddie had never expressed an interest to cross into acting. She forced a polite smile on her face. From the corner of her eye she could see Anthony’s brow furrow slightly. Sienna for her part stood with her eyebrows raised, polite smile on her face, eyes focused on Kate. After several seconds, Sienna seemed to breathe out, and turn slightly towards Edwina.

“Edwina! It’s been too long!” Her voice sounded like wind chimes, sparkling through the room as she pulled Eddie into a quick embrace. Kate stayed silent looking at her glass with great interest. “And you must be Katharine! I’ve read so much about you.” Kate forced her eyes to meet Sienna’s, who had a look of polite assessment as they flicked down to take Kate in. Kate forced her hand in front of her, offering a handshake. Sienna’s eyes flicked dow to it, surprised.

“Kate. Pleasure to meet you.” She forced her voice into a neutral tone. Forced, forced, forced. Sienna shook Kate’s hand lightly, smiling at her.

“Well you are just as lovely as your sister aren’t you?” Sienna smiled. From the corner of her eye Kate saw a flicker of irritation pass over Edwina’s face, sure that her own face did the same. Kate adopted an unaffected air.

“Ahh well, I decided to give up my modelling career for Law in high school.” Kate said dryly, leaning in an adding, in a conspiratorial whisper “The money’s better.” Sienna let out a laugh, and Edwina chuckled nervously. Kate took a drink, hoping to conclude this crippling interlude, but then,

“Hmmm funny, and smart. I see why our Anthony is so taken with you.” It was said slyly, a smirk on he face. Edwina stilled slightly beside her. The use of the word _our_ pulled Kate up short, unsure how to respond, her stomach clenching uncomfortably. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and she let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

“Sienna, lovely to see you again. As always.” Anthony’s voice was careful controlled, polite. Kate glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His brow was slightly furrowed, though he had a tight smile on his face. Sienna smiled at them both.

“I’m sure.” She said dryly. “I was just saying hello to Edwina, she and I go way back.” Kate could tell from the raise of her sister’s eyebrows that Edwina felt this was a stretch.

“Yes, it was lovely to catch up.” Edwina said brightly anyway. Kate bit her lip, Edwina was truly Mary Sheffield’s daughter, all polite diplomacy. An awkward sort of silence settled amongst the four. Sienna finally broke it.

“Well, I better get going, I’m doing a performance later, and I need to prepare.” Kate forced a smile on her face. And responded.

“It was nice to meet you, I’m sure you’ll be amazing.” Sienna fixed her with a sharp look and, turning away quipping over her shoulder.

“Not, amazing enough, I fear.”

Anthony let out an odd huff as they watched her walk away, a frown on his face as he tugged Kate around to face him.

“I’m sorry.” He said, his voice gruff, eyes holding Kate’s. “I know that was awkward.” Kate sighed a little before she could help herself.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. She didn’t really say anything that other people don’t.” Anthony dropped his forehead to rest against hers.

“I love you, you know.” His voice was a rough whisper. Kate nodded, even as the unease in her stomach settled more resolutely.

He said it again as they lay in bed, happy and warm. He closed his eyes, and fell off to sleep and she whispered back.

“I love you _so much_.” And desperately wished for this to never end.

_Kate Sheffield (28) was left to her own devices in the atrium of the Natural History Museum last night. Sheffield arrived to the annual benefit on the arm of beau Anthony Bridgerton (32) though was quickly abandoned in favour of Phillip Crane (29) who sources say employs Eloise Bridgerton (23). Bridgerton only returned to Sheffield’s side when she was in the company of Sienna Rosso (25) whose eyes hardly left Bridgerton all night. Sheffield seemed less than warm towards Bridgerton on his return. Oh dear, could cracks be forming in Kathony already? November 14th 2020_

“For _Fuck’s_ sake!” Kate cursed under her breath as she tossed the newspaper in the bin. Sighing loudly, as she picked up her spoon. Anxiety gnawing at her stomach.

“Kate,” Anthony started slowly, Kate jumped slightly she hadn’t realised he’d entered her kitchen, “Is everything alright?” Kate turned to meet his concerned gaze, plastering a bright smile on her face.

“Everything’s fine, Honey! Why wouldn’t it be?” _Lie, lie, lie._ The voice in her head screamed.

_______________

Christmas with the Bridgertons was, Kate quickly realised, absolute mania. When Anthony had asked her in the first weekend of December what her plans were for Christmas, she’d shrugged and said,

“I’ll probably just go to Mary’s with Eddie like always.” Anthony had nodded and been quiet for a few seconds before he’d hesitantly said,

“Do you think you’d like to spend it with my family?” Carrying on quickly as her mouth had fallen open, “Mary and Edwina would be more than welcome to join us as well.” A warm feeling had blossomed in Kate’s chest as he looked down at her softly, his hair flopping over his eyebrows. She’d reached out and run her hands through is hair, pushing it from his eyes, smiling.

“I’ll talk to them about it okay?” Anthony had seemed to relax, his shoulders slumping slightly, his smile widened.

“I just… I really want to spend Christmas with you.” And he’d sounded so earnest, so hopeful when he’d said it, that Kate had felt tears prick at her eyes.

“Then how can I say no?”

So here she was, tucked between Gregory and Hyacinth on Violet Bridgerton’s sofa trying desperately to guess what Francesca was acting out, silently miming some film title, her eyes wide with exasperation. Hyacinth tutted loudly beside Kate.

“Is this really the best you can do, Frankie?! Jesus, I feel sorry for Michael Stirling having this as a screen partner.” Gregory snorted at Hyacinth.

“Oh but haven’t you read the TV guide Hy? _The chemistry of Michael Stirling and Francesca Bridgerton simply sizzles, jumping off screen and into the living room!”_ Gregory adopted a high pitched tone, quoting the article that had been printed this week ahead of the New Year’s premiere of Francesca’s new television programme. Colin laughed loudly as Francesca abandoned her attempt at charades, and crossed the room to swat at Gregory. Hyacinth high-fived Gregory over Kate’s head. Gregory held Frankie at bay with one arm, grinning wildly.

“Children, really!” Violet admonished, though she had a soft smile on her face as she turned to Mary, “You’ll have to excuse my children, Mary, Edwina. Anyone would think I’d raised a pack of savages. No idea how to behave _in_ _company_!” Violet finished pointedly. Eloise scoffed loudly.

“Kate’s family isn’t company, Mum. She’s practically married to Anthony!” Kate felt herself stiffen, even as she heard Anthony bark out a life from his stool behind her. Mary and Edwina both hummed in agreement, before Mary once more struck up conversation with Violet, the game of charades abandoned for the moment.

She felt an arm wrap around her chest, pushing her further into the back of the sofa, heard a deep voice whisper in her ear.

“Mmmm you know just what a savage I can be, don’t you Kate? Will I get to unwrap the rest of my gift tonight?” Kate felt her cheeks flush at his words. She’d sent him a picture of a Victoria’s Secret bag this morning with the words _Merry Christmas_ attached. He had barely left her side since he’d collected The Sheffield’s from Mary’s house this morning.

“Probably not in front of your family though.” She responded dryly, her eyes flicking around the room. Anthony scoffed.

“Please, no-one’s paying attention to us.”

“Some of us can hear you though!” Hyacinth asserted firmly, Kate’s blush deepened.

“Yes, Some of us _can!_ ” Gregory hissed furiously at them, “And some of us are positively mortified. For shame, Kate Sheffield. Seducing my brother in such a manner, for shame!” Anthony’s laughter boomed through the room, and Kate’s heart leapt, even as her blush deepened further, she must be positively scarlet by now. Kate caught Violet staring intently at them out of the corner of her eye.

Much later, Kate found herself in Violet’s kitchen, just pottering around really, tidying the room. Mary and Edwina had long since gone, and Kate had ducked out of the living room, feeling suddenly, a little out of place.

“Katharine, honestly. What are you doing in here?” Kate startled at the sound of Violet’s soft admonishment, she hadn’t heard the footsteps, lost in her own little world.

“Oh, I was just… tidying I suppose.” Kate said awkwardly, gesturing around the room pointlessly. Violet sighed,

“I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you for a while now, Kate.” her eyes seemed to be assessing Kate who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. The approval of Anthony’s family meant a lot to Kate, and though she would never say it to him, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for this kind, slightly stern woman, to find her wanting. To say _Enough now, Anthony. Go and find someone on your level._ Anthony had told Kate, repeatedly really, that his family liked her, maybe more than him, but she’d said that herself to an ex-boyfriend before, and it certainly hadn’t been true.

“Oh?” Kate replied forcing herself to keep eye contact with Anthony’s mother.

“Do you know what I thought the first time we met?” Violet said softly, her kind eyes never leaving Kate’s. Kate’s brain stalled slightly, whatever she had expected Violet to say, it certainly wasn’t that.

“God, how is this tiny woman the one who’s terrorising my son?” Kate quipped attempting to undercut the awkwardness, Violet laughed softly.

“Hmmmm no. Well, I have to admit you certainly weren’t what I imagined when Anthony described how furious you made him. No, my first thought was _Goodness, she’d give me beautiful grandchildren_.” Kate felt herself flush a little, Violet continued, “And then I saw you and Anthony together and I thought: _She’d make him so happy if only he would let her.”_

Kate’s mouth dropped open a little, stunned.

She remembered that day, very clearly. She’d entered Greenwich Park a little nervously, scanning the crowd only to hear a woman call out.

“Now, I haven’t seen you here before, you must be Katharine!” She’d looked up to see a woman who could only be Anthony’s mother gesturing her forward, kind eyes assessing her. Kate had glanced surreptitiously behind her, making sure she was being addressed. When she eventually reached the woman she’d been pulled into a tight hug accompanied by.

 _“_ Anthony’s told me so much about you!” And Kate had begun to panic, she could only imagine what Anthony would have told his family. But Violet had pulled back, assessing her again and said

“My goodness aren’t you lovely!” And Violet had sounded so earnest that for a second Kate had truly believed it.

Kate had spent the rest of the day bickering with Anthony, spitefully besting him, she truly couldn’t imagine how Violet had seen it. She certainly hadn’t.

“I don’t know about that Violet. I was quite spiteful during that Croquet game. And I didn’t even end up winning!” Kate chuckled slightly at the memory. Violet tilted her head ad sighed.

“Kate, you really don’t see it do you?” When Kate said nothing, Violet continued, “It’s a great regret of mine, that Anthony had to take on so much responsibility when he was still just a boy. I was so worried, for such a long time that he’d never find anyone who would understand him. Someone who’d tell him he was being ridiculous, I’m afraid he’s gotten quite used to getting his own way. I’ve never seen Anthony as happy as he is with you. Certainly not since Edmund died.”

Kate felt tears prick at her eyes, a warm feeling spreading through her chest.

“Violet, I just want you to know that I love Anthony, very much. You have raised such an incredible man and I consider myself very lucky that he’s choosing to spend his life with me. For now, at least.” Kate’s voice shook as she spoke, seeing the tears shining in Violet’s own eyes.

“I know my son has an… interesting romantic history but he certainly never would have brought them to my home. I know that the press has been a little… unkind to you Kate but I know my son, and I know that he loves you very much. And I suppose I just wanted to thank you for making him so happy.” Tears were streaming down Kate’s face now, she realised as one fell onto her arm. Kate stepped forward and pulled Violet into a tight hug.

“I’m the lucky one.” She whispered in Violet’s ear. Violet let out a shuddering breath.

“Kate-” Anthony called out as his footsteps rounded the corner, his voice trailing off as he took in his mother wrapped in a tight embrace with Kate, tears on both of their faces.

“Is everything alright?” Kate pulled back wiping at her eyes, letting out a shaky breath, to see Anthony standing in the doorway, his posture instantly defensive, ready to jump to action if needed.

“Everything is just lovely Anthony. I was just thanking Kate for the beautiful gift she gave me.” Violet smiled, patting Anthony on the cheek as she swept out of the room. Anthony moved towards Kate wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“I think my mother likes you more than she likes me.” Anthony chuckled, his voice pure amazement. Kate hummed.

“Your Mum loves you very much, It’s nice. And I love you too.” Kate whispered, barely loudly enough for Anthony to hear. She heard him take in a deep breath.

“I love you too. You are so incredible, Kate, and sometimes I can’t believe you chose me.” His quiet whisper echoed through the kitchen. Kate felt her stomach flip, and the warm feeling in her chest grew.

“You’re pretty incredible yourself Anthony Bridgerton.” Comfortable silence engulfed them for several seconds before Anthony broke it.

“Speaking of incredible… If I’m not mistaken, I believe I have one more gift to unwrap?” Kate could hear the smirk in his voice, she rolled her eyes but tugged on his hand pulling him from the kitchen.

“I suppose you have been a very good boy.”

Kate only felt slightly guilty when she announced that she and Anthony had to leave, Newton had looked a little unwell this morning, and she really better check on him.

_______________

_This writer is willing to admit that they may have been wrong before, Kate Sheffield (29) truly seems to have a remarkable hold over Anthony Bridgerton (32), as sources say Sheffield has officially moved Into Bridgerton’s multimillion pound Mayfair home last week, fat corgi in tow. We can only wonder what thrill Sheffield, a prettyish woman, holds for Bridgerton who is often seen in the company of the younger Miss Sheffield, International model Edwina (23). Could it be that our boy is beginning to regret his choice of sister? Only time will tell. 24th April 2021_

The article had played in Kate’s mind all day. Not in the sense that she honestly believed that Anthony was having an affair with Edwina, that was ludicrous. Mostly. Just last week Anthony had referred to Edwina as his sister in a conversation, and Kate’s chest had felt tight as she’d had to turn away and stare into his, no _their_ she corrected internally _,_ kitchen sink so he wouldn’t see the tears in her eyes. Kate knows Anthony loves her, even her self esteem isn’t so low as to think that. She feels it every day, in a million tiny little ways like when she wakes up in the middle of the night and he’s moved her from the couch to the bed, tucking her in under her favourite weighted blanket. Or when he takes pictures with her and Newton, rolling his eyes and digging in his heels but smiling brightly in the picture regardless. Not to mention he tells her constantly. It’s like a little chime in her head, every interaction they have, even when they argue. _I Love you!_ Even said in a terse, irritated tone as he scowls at her across the table in the conference room, makes her chest feel tight and her heart fit to burst. But reading little snippets like this showed her, for a second, that she was right when she’d sat in Edwina’s hospital room and thought Anthony would never, in a million years love her back. Even though she had so desperately wanted him too. A little chatter in the back of her mind when people’s eyebrows raise slightly when they see his arm wrapped around her. Edwina had told her she was insane. People were, if anything, surprised to see Anthony so settled. But the chatter was there anyway.

Kate sat in the living room, staring down at the floor, her hands idly playing with Newton’s fur as he lay belly up in her lap. Thinking.

“Are you trying to burn a whole in our carpet?” Anthony’s teasing voice echoed through the room, as he settled beside her, dropping a kiss on her cheek as he tugged her to sit in his lap sideways, her legs stretch out beside them. Newton huffed quietly at being jostled, his nose pressing into the crook of Kate’s elbow.

“We can change the carpet if you don’t like it. Anything really, if you want to change something it’s okay. This is your home now too.” He was looking into her eyes steadily, Kate’s heart squeezed a little at his earnestness.

“No, I was just thinking we need a rug for under the coffee table.” Kate lied quickly, leaping at the chance to avoid saying what she was really thinking. She and Anthony had made a promise to one another following the anniversary of his father’s death: No more hiding. But the pattern of a lifetime isn’t so easily undone. Anthony made a discerning noise in the back of his throat.

“If you want a rug, then we’re going to buy a rug tomorrow.” He smiled as he nuzzled against her neck a little. And then he whispered, “Now, are you going to tell me what’s _really_ wrong?”

Kate stilled, her eyes flicking around the room again, looking anywhere but into his own dark eyes. If she looked there it was too hard to lie.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Her stomach clenched as she said it. Anthony’s eyebrows raised.

“We had a deal, Kate.” His voice was calm, soothing, it made her feel even worse. “We’re telling each other everything. I know something’s wrong. You’ve been sitting here for 45 minutes with the TV off, even though _Kilmartin’_ s about to start. I know you pretend to watch it just for Frankie, but you’re secretly hooked.” He poked her lightly in the ribs to punctuate his point. Kate rolled her eyes. Took a deep breath, and started.

“It’s… hard for me to talk about it.” Her voice was small, barely audible really, but Anthony’s brow furrowed and she knew he’d heard.

“Is it…? Is it something I’ve done?”

“No! God, No.” Kate responded firmly, reaching one hand up to smooth the crease between his eyebrows. “You are perfect, and amazing, and honestly startling like a Disney prince and that’s… sort of the problem.” Anthony’s brow furrowed even more.

“You’re worried I’m being too nice to you?” His voice was confused. Kate felt herself getting frustrated, and she made a noise, her head now resting in her hands.

“God, why is this so hard?!” She whispered to herself, frustrated tears starting to sting at her eyes.

“I don’t really understand Kate, I’m sorry.” Anthony’s confused little voice stung at her heart, Silence settling between them. Kate sighed, opened her phone and passed the article to him, his eyes darting across the screen, frown etched on his handsome face. He looked up at her after several seconds, his eyes searching hers.

“Kate, do you…? I’m not… having an affair with Edwina.” His voice was firm, desperate almost. Kate’s stomach rolled.

“I know that, Anthony. I don’t think you would ever do anything to hurt me. I trust you, and I trust her but…” Kate heard her voice trail off, felt her brows furrow as she tried to think of how to voice what she was feeling.

"I love Eddie, but it was hard to grow up as her sister.” Anthony's brow relaxed, and Kate knew that he understood.

“Kate-” He started, his voice sympathetic but she cut him off.

"I know that that's not fair, and I feel really pathetic for even thinking it. But I can't help but feel that you belong with someone much _more_ than I'll ever be." Her voice was small, Anthony's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise and his voice cracked when he spoke.

"Look at me, Kate.” Kate forced her eyes to meet his, Anthony's gaze seemed to burn into hers and she had to force herself not to look away from the heat of it.

"You are the most incredible person I've ever known and it kills me that you can't see it."

"Anthony-" she started but he cut across her

"Do you really think, that we're still together because I feel sorry for you in some way? That I'm just killing time until someone better comes along?" His voice was sharp now, rising in volume, Angry. Though Kate didn't think with her.

"I know you love me, Anthony." Kate started quietly, placatingly almost. "But I've been compared to Eddie my entire life and it just stings a little to get the comparison here as well; As if the whole country is waiting for you to fall in love with her instead." Anthony's eyes hardened immediately, a flicker of irritation marring his face.

"Your sister is beautiful, stunning even,” Kate felt her face fall and her stomach drop, Anthony continued seriously, still refusing to break eye contact. "But I have never once thought she was as beautiful as you are." Kate scoffed, Anthony was undeterred. "Even when I thought I hated you I couldn't stop thinking about you. I dreamed about you constantly, it was exhausting.” He said with a chuckle, and Kate smiled despite herself.

“I think there are a few people who would disagree with you.” Kate said dryly, rolling her eyes at Anthony who scoffed, his hand cradling her cheek, his thumb smoothing over her cheekbone. Kate herself lean into his touch, shutting her eyes softly.

“Then they’re blind, and quite possibly stupid. I have never, in my life, met someone as smart, and kind, and funny as you, Kate Sheffield. I never felt even half of what I feel for you for anyone else. I’ve obviously never been in love before because I’ve never felt like this and I don’t care what anyone says or thinks. I love you, and I would gladly spend the rest of my life helping you see how amazing you are.” His voice was a quiet whisper, tears were shining brightly in his eyes, Kate felt tears fall down her own cheeks as she tugged his mouth down to hers, burning heat building between them.

Kate pulled back after several moments, their foreheads stayed pressed together.

“I love you too.” Kate whispered into the air between them. Anthony closed his eyes, humming softly at her words, a tear slipping down his face. Kate wiped it away softly and cleared her throat.

“Now, what’s this I hear about a dream?” Kate lowered her voice, practically growling. Anthony groaned.

“Well, it usually starts in the conference room at work, but I think if I take you upstairs I can show you.” Anthony growled in her ear, tugging her even more firmly against his chest. Kate hummed contemplatively.

“I don’t think I will, _Kilmartin_ is about to start.” Kate turned towards the television. Anthony groaned and dropped his head, leaning his forehead against her shoulder. Even with the weight of Anthony’s head on her, Kate felt lighter than she had in months.

_______________

“And to finish off this horrible day, You’re meeting with Richard St. Clair to review the sale of his company.” Lucy finished succinctly, leaning back in her chair, sliding Kate’s planner across the desk to her. Kate frowned.

“Richard St. Clair?”

“Yes, _Clair Holdings_ has a buyout offer from _Wrotham Limited_ and he requested you by name. He was a friend of your fathers?” Lucy’s brow furrowed slightly as she regarded Kate carefully. Kate drummed her fingers against her desk, leaning back in her chair, the ring on her left finger clacking against the desk.

“Hmm I think calling him a friend was a stretch. My father used to work for him. I’ve not seen him since I was about 13 so that’s a little odd.”She could barely remember Richard St. Clair, Kate’s father had been the legal council for _Clair Holdings_ when Kate had been a child, and he’d left before she was even in secondary school from memory. She certainly didn’t have any fond memories, and no reason to believe he would seek her out, surely he had his own legal council. Her brow furrowed for a second.

“Should I not have scheduled the meeting?” Lucy questioned, her posture stiff, nervous, Kate noted. Kate sighed.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Kate smiled as Lucy relaxed, running her fingers lightly through her hair.

“I hear, that Greg is bringing you to Violet’s for dinner on Sunday.” Kate smirked. Lucy bit her lip nervously, a slight flush coming to her cheeks.

“Yes,” Lucy said quietly, “I’m a little nervous, actually. Gregory loves his family so much, and I just want Mrs. Bridgerton to…like me I guess?” She shrugged, looking down at her shoes. Red Louboutins today. Kate tisked.

“Well, that’s ridiculous.” Lucy’s eyes shot up to Kate’s. “You’ve already met Violet, who likes you already by the way, She’s been badgering me for the last six weeks to get you to come to our Thursday lunches, which you well know. I’ve already told her you’re coming today by the way.” Lucy started to protest. Kate cut her off.

“No, Lucy. You’re coming with me to lunch with Violet today. There’s really no need to be scared of the Bridgertons. Besides, she’s making rhubarb crumble, which I know you like.” Lucy nodded tightly.

“It’s nice… that she sets time aside for you every week.”

Kate smiled in response, humming lightly.

“It is. Mostly we just gossip about the ridiculous antics of her children. You and Gregory featured quite heavily until now. Well, you and Benedict’s mystery girl. Penwood catering is still denying there’s even a Sophie that works there, much intrigue.” Silence settled between them comfortably. A soft knock came at the door, and Gregory burst in excitedly.

“Kate! Anthony says I have to ask you-” He stopped suddenly on seeing Lucy. “Sorry, Luce am I interrupting?” Lucy sighed and stood standing on her toes, adjusting his glasses and leaving a kiss on his forehead. Kate smiled into her coffee mug.

“You’re always interrupting but I’ll leave you to it. I have to prepare for lunch with your Mother today anyway.” Gregory smiled broadly as she swept out of the office. It took Kate 45 seconds to get his attention again.

Fifteen minutes into her meeting with Richard St. Clair, and Kate was feeling … murderous to put it bluntly. Kate had known something was off the minute she’d seen Lucy walking, marching really, towards conference room 3, Mr St. Clair walking half a step behind, her heels clicking against the floorboards, her jaw clenched.

“Miss Sheffield, Richard St. Clair.” Lucy had said, making the terse introduction, smiling falsely. Kate forced a smile on her own face and held her hand out in greeting.

“Mr. St. Clair, It’s a pleasure. Though I believe we’ve already been introduced no?” She had kept her voice light, although his eyes raking over her form, then flicking back to do the same to Lucy had made her stomach churn. Richard St. Clair ran his hand over his greasy hair, then took her own squeezing it tightly.

“I see you’ve grown quite a bit, Katie Sheffield. I didn’t know you had Robert Abernathy’s niece working as your little desk girl.” His voice leered at them, and Kate had forced her face to remain neutral as a wave of revulsion swept over her. Kate could see Gregory eying them cautiously from his desk on the other side of the bullpen, likely assessing the body language.

“Well, Lucy knows me better than I know myself, I’d be quite lost without her. Shall we get started, Sir?” Kate had said in a rather forced tone, as she gestured for him to enter the room; a revolted look passing between Lucy and herself as they followed him.

For the entire meeting Kate bit her tongue, she listened to him complain about the state of his business, which Kate could see from the figures had been woefully mismanaged for years, watched as he eyed Lucy and made vulgar comments which made her stomach roll. Listened as he’d made comments about how proud Kate’s father would have been to have seen Edwina become as famous as she was, and the pièce de résistance: how she, Katharine Grace Sheffield, seemed quite shrewd _for a woman_. Quite frankly Kate had had enough. She stood from the table abruptly when the hour was up saying

“Thank you, Mr. St. Clair. I’ll be in touch. Lucy will show you to the lift” With quite as much civility as she could muster which was, admittedly, very little. Lucy stood, just as quickly, and marched to the door, holding it open for Mr St. Clair and Kate to exit through.

“I look forward to hearing from you, Sheffield. Though preferably without the tone next time.” He said snidely as he brushed past Lucy, and really, Kate could have brushed that off, had it not been for the hand he settled on Lucy’s waist as he moved to follow her to the foyer. The hand that seems to be inching its way down her back, Lucy’s posture cringing inwards. Kate’s patience, that she’d been clinging to for the last hour, finally snapped.

“Mr. St. Clair, I’m going to have to ask you to take your hands off Miss Abernathy. If you want to keep them, that is.” Her cold voice rang out through the office. Lucy’s eyes widened as she stepped away from the hand grasping at her, which had not been withdrawn. Mr. St. Clair narrowed his eyes at her. Kate was vaguely aware that Anthony had poked his head out of his office at the sound of her voice.

“What did you say to me, girl?” St. Clair’s voice was low, as his head spun towards Kate, his hand still ludicrously outstretched in Lucy’s direction. Kate’s temper flared a little in her chest at the infantilisation. She squared her shoulders.

“I said, I’m going to have to insist you not grope my employees. And I’d rather you refer to me by name, Sir.” Her tone was firm, and she stood her ground as Richard St. Clair took a step towards her, his face thunderous.

“I’ve known you since you were a child, young lady, I’ll call you whatever I damn well please.” He spat back at her.

“I don’t care who you are, in this office I am a professional and you have sought my professional services. My staff and I have a right to professional courtesy here.” Kate could see Anthony starting to make his way towards the scene, Gregory hot on his heels. Richard St. Clair was practically purple now. He let out a humourless laugh.

“A professional hey? I’m sure it was very professional when you fucked Anthony Bridgerton.” He sneered at her, Kate felt her blood boil, rage clouding her vision “You might have a ring on your finger now but that doesn’t change what happened. Your father would be ashamed of the way you slept you way to the middle, and with him of all people!” His voice rang through the office, a harsh yell. The words hit Kate like a slap. She heard Anthony’s footsteps thundering behind her and thrust her arm out, catching him in the chest pulling him up short, turning her head slightly she saw Gregory knock into his brother at the abrupt halt.

“Don’t, Anthony.” Kate said firmly, her voice chilling the air. Kate thought she had seen Anthony in just about every state imaginable but she had never seen him this furious. His jaw was clenched, his shoulders set, his entire presence radiated fury, it was rolling off him in waves. Gregory looked no less ready for a fight, his eyes darting between Kate and Lucy who was staring open mouthed at Mr. St. Clair. Kate cleared her throat.

“Mr. St. Clair, my personal life is absolutely none of your business. It has absolutely no bearing on my ability to perform my job, nor does your opinion on my father’s will have any affect on the way I live my life. I am incredibly proud to be Anthony Bridgerton’s fiancée although you have no right to the intimate details of my life. Now, I believe I can safely say that your business is no longer associated with _Bridgerton and Sons_. Good day, sir.” She tossed one last look of pure derision at Richard St. Clair, who was looking a little slack jawed turned on her heel and marched towards her office. As she went she felt Anthony’s eyes blazing into her back and heard Lucy say coldly,

“I assume you remember the way out, Sir.”, and then to Anthony and Gregory much more quietly as she passed them “Mouths closed, boys.”

Kate had barely been in her office a full minute before someone joined her. Kate was standing staring out the window breathing heavily, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter. She felt a hand grip her upper arm and she lost her footing a little at the speed with which she was tugged into Anthony’s chest. His voice was slightly incredulous as he took in her appearance.

“Jesus Kate, are you laughing or crying?” Her stomach hurt from the exertion, tears pricking at her eyes as she struggled to draw breath between bouts of laughter. She took a great shuddering breath and managed

“Did you see the look on his face?” She saw Anthony’s resolve crackle as he started laughing as well, both of them overcome by the absurdity of the situation. After several moments, Kate managed to calm herself, laughter finally shuddering to a stop she tugged Anthony down to sit on her desk as she took her seat behind it.

“Honestly, I don’t think I’ve laughed so hard in ages.” Kate said lightly, wiping her eyes. Anthony seemed to regard her carefully.

“Kate what he said-” but Kate cut across him firmly.

“What he said doesn’t matter. That man barely knew my father, and he’s an inconsequential nobody who doesn’t know me and couldn’t successfully manage an ice cube factory in Antarctica.” Anthony chuckled again, but he dipped his head slightly anyway, refusing to meet her eyes.

“He’s wrong about you, Anthony. My father would have loved you. I know you worry about that but you needn’t. The only thing my father truly wanted was for Eddie and me to grow up safe and happy; and not to put too fine a point on it, there is nothing that makes me happier than being your future wife. Do you understand?” Her tone was firm and at the sound of it, Anthony’s eyes flicked to hers, their gazes locked together for several moments before Anthony whispered.

“Yes, Ma’am.” His voice thick with emotion. Kate cleared her throat to dislodge the lump that had formed there.

“Honestly, I was more offended that he dared to touch Lucy than anything else. Is she alright?” Anthony seemed to shake himself slightly before he answered.

“Yes, she’s with Greg. He’s livid, he tried to hit St. Clair after you left and he called you and Lucy by the most disgusting thing you can call a woman.” Kate made a noise of derision in the back of her throat though honestly, she was unbothered. Richard St. Clair was a sad, disgusting man who a year ago would have bothered her immensely but now she saw him for what he was; Pathetic.

Kate had never felt so secure in her life before now, but her engagement and the casual intimacy she and Anthony had shared since, had grounded her, and as soon as she’d heard the words fall from that man’s lips everything had been clear. No one deserved the right to comment on the things that made her happy. She alone had that power.

Kate reached up and pushed Anthony’s hair back from his forehead.

“Well, I’m glad he didn’t. Gregory doesn’t need that kind of trouble.” Anthony chuckled.

“Hmmm, Lucy caught his hand and stopped him, but that didn’t stop her from _accidentally_ standing on his toe as she turned. I wonder who she learned that trick from?” Anthony teased, leaning in to rest his hands on the arm of the chair so they were practically nose to nose.

“Lucy is a smart girl, we have no reason to believe I’ve had any impact on her life.” Kate’s breath caught as Anthony’s eyes danced with laughter, matching her own she was sure.

“I love you, even if you are a complete menace.” Anthony said, his tone serious despite the smirk on his face.

“I love you too, despite the fact you absolutely refuse to let me put a corgi sticker on the back of the range rover.” Kate quipped, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. Anthony barked out a laugh ad pulled her closer for more.

_______________

“Oh, Kate. You look absolutely beautiful.”

Mary’s voice, thick with tears rang through the small area of the shop as she stood behind Kate, assessing her reaction in the mirror. Kate stood in what felt like miles of white lace, and tried to hide the stab in her stomach, she saw a flicker of hurt cross over her face anyway. She saw Mary notice, and moved on quickly to avoid questions.

“Hmm, it’s not done yet obviously, this is just the final fitting. It’ll take them a good while to unpick all the lace if they have to so we’re just getting ahead of the game. Where’s Eddie?” She questioned lightly. Lucy had come and gone for her dress fitting already, offering to stay with Kate, but Kate had brushed her off. Gregory was meeting Lucy’s Uncle Robert tonight and Kate had known she’d been itching to get home and start going over which topics to avoid. _As if everything about me isn’t a complete disappointment to him anyway_ Lucy had scoffed.

Mary sighed. “She’s on her way, her shoot ran over time apparently. She should be here soon.” Kate hummed in response, looking down at the dress her hands twisting slightly in the fabric. Mary cleared her throat.

“I’m glad actually, it’ll give us a chance to chat without your sister.” Kate’s head shot up to meet Mary’s gaze in the mirror. She was standing, staring right back at Kate, her arms crossed over her chest, as though she was holding herself together in someway. Kate heard her own hollow voice say,

“I’m not getting married for three months Mary, and honestly, I’ve been living with Anthony for a year, I think you’ve missed the boat on the wedding night talk.” Mary tisked lightly, rolling her eyes. She took Kate’s hand and tugged her off the small podium, and onto the sofa behind them. Settling Kate next to herself, taking her hand.

“I rather thought it might be a bit late for that. You forget I was the one who forced your sister to put you on speaker after your first date.” Kate felt herself flush at the memory slightly. Mary smiled gently. “Kate, I know this must be very difficult without your mother and father. As much as I may have raised you, I’m not your mother, and I’m very sorry you have to do this without them.” Mary’s voice cracked at the end, and Kate felt tears prick at her eyes. Mary had always had a way of being a little too astute. Uncomfortably so.

“Do you remember the first time we ever met?” Mary continued when Kate seemed unable to speak. Kate shook her head. “I’m sure you don’t, you were so little, barely four years old. Your father took you by the hand and brought you over to me and you looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and said _I’m Katharine. But you can call me Kate if you like._ ” Kate chuckled a little despite herself, her chest aching at the thought, and at the tears shining in Mary’s eyes.

“And in that moment, Kate, I knew that I couldn’t love you any more if I had given birth to you myself.” Mary’s voice broke again, and Kate squeezed her hand.

“Mary,” Kate started, clearing her throat to push down the tears, “You have been my mother for as long as I remember. I won’t pretend it doesn’t sting that I don’t remember my own, but I’ve never missed out on anything because you were right there. I remember when Eddie was born and I heard a woman say _Well now she won’t love Katharine anymore_ , and I waited, and waited for you to start pushing me away and you never did. And I can’t thank you enough for letting me be your daughter.” Mary finally let out a choked sob pulling Kate into a tight hug, her arms in a vice like grip. Kate nestled her face against Mary’s neck and for a moment, felt like that 4 year old girl again. Kate felt contentment spread through her chest, even as she felt her tears fall.

“All the same, I’m sorry your father couldn’t be here. He’d be _so_ proud of you, and he would have loved Anthony. Even if he pretended he didn’t at first.” Mary whispered. Kate felt her heart ache as she thought of her kind father, who’d died when she was still at university, when Eddie hadn’t even left school yet. She felt sorry for the fact he’d never know who she’d become, never know his grandchildren. Sorry. Kate’s voice was small when she replied.

“You like Anthony though right?” She wasn’t even sure why she asked it. The words seem to come unbidden, seeking approval she knew she already had, affirmation. Mary scoffed.

“Of course I do. He’s exactly the sort of man we need to find for your sister. When he turned up on my doorstep in June he looked so nervous I thought he was going to be sick. Thrust a bouquet into my hands and practically yelled that he wanted to marry you. I’ve never seen something quite so adorable.” Kate and Mary shared a laugh. “And, he’s awfully handsome, Katie.” Mary whispered conspiratorially, Laughter bubbled in Kate’s throat again as she pulled back to wipe her tears away.

“I’m afraid he certainly is that. That’s how I got into this mess in the first place.” Mary smiled at her, in the warm, motherly way that made Kate’s chest ache all over again.

“I’m so glad you’re happy, Kate. For the longest time I was worried you wouldn’t let yourself be, even if it was staring you in the face. And then you showed up at the hospital with his hand in a vice and even though I was terrified for your sister I couldn’t stop thinking how _right_ you two looked together.” Mary smiled, patting Kate’s cheek affectionately. Kate smiled back at her.

“It’s funny, Violet told me something similar the first Christmas Anthony and I were together. And both of you brought up times before we started dating.”

“Well, a mother knows these things about her children. You’ll know that soon enough.” Mary finished, waving her hand magnanimously, Kate felt her eyes roll dismissively.

“I don’t think you’ll be getting a grandchild anytime soon, Mary.” Kate said dryly. Mary scoffed again.

“Well, a woman can dream, Katie.”

Suddenly the door swung open and Edwina burst through it.

“God, sorry I’m late! Benedict was being so fussy about the shots today, I hope he finds that bloody woman soon so we can all have a break!” She exclaimed emphatically, then obviously noting the tears in her sister and mother’s eyes she stopped short. “Oh, Katie! You look so beautiful! Is something wrong though?”

Kate cleared her throat and stood up, once more moving to stand in front of the mirror.

“No, Mum was just telling me how glad she was to have five minutes without you. You can be quite exhausting you know, Eddie.” Kate teased, as Edwina swatted at her. Mary’s voice was tearful again when she admonished

“Girls!” Softly. Neither Kate nor Edwina paid her any attention.

_______________

_Mrs Mary Sheffield and Mrs Violet Bridgerton_

_Request the honour of your presence at the wedding of_

_Mr Anthony Edmund Bridgerton_

_To_

_Miss Katharine Grace Sheffield_

_Saturday the 25th of June 2022_

_Ceremony and reception to be held at Aubrey Hall, Kent_

_RSVP by April 25th, 2022_

Kate bit her lip as she looked at the reflection in the mirror, the snug lace bodice of her dress felt like a vice around her chest and she forced herself to breath as she stared steadily at herself, though she barely recognised her own reflection. The woman in front of her was beautiful, her dark hair swept up littered with pearls, the white of her dress complimenting her darker skin, her eyes bright. Kate watched as the woman frowned in time with her, nerves settling in her stomach. She wasn’t getting cold feet, she was just nervous about standing in front of 200 people. What if she did something ludicrously embarrassing like fall over on her way down the aisle. Or worse, what if Anthony took one look at her, declared this whole thing a mistake and sprinted from the alter. Now that really was ridiculous. If she looked out the window she could see him, standing at the entrance of the marquee, greeting guests with a broad smile on her face. Mary had gone down to meet him ten minutes before and Kate had watched as Mary had pulled Anthony into a tight hug before taking her seat. She forced herself to take a breath. It was a very short walk, Kate reminded herself. And there would be someone there to catch her if she fell.

“Stop biting your lip, Katharine, you’re going to ruin your make up.” Edwina admonished softly from behind her, smoothing out her royal blue dress. Lucy was lounging on the sofa behind her, drinking champagne from a glass, amused by the scene before her.

“I’m not sure why you’re so nervous Kate. Anthony’s hardly going to run off, he was more excited about this than you were.” Lucy smirked at her as she said it, and Kate knew she was right. When he and Kate had driven to Kent on Thursday morning he had practically been bouncing in his seat. Violet had barred him from the house yesterday in the name of tradition, though he’d messaged her relentlessly since, the final message lighting up her phone thirty minutes ago _I can’t wait to be your husband._ Edwina and Lucy had cooed over it with Mary, Kate had rolled her eyes at their behaviour even as she choked back tears. Kate sighed, and forced herself to relax, changing the topic.

“Lucy, is our…surprise for Benedict on the way?” She raised her eyebrow at Lucy. Edwina was looking between them brow furrowed. Lucy smirked.

“Yes, I confirmed with Mrs. Gibbons this morning.”

“You got Benedict a wedding gift? Did you switch out the groom at late notice Kate? Such a scandal!” Edwina quipped in a mock scandalised tone. Kate laughed.

“Trust me, this is a gift for Anthony as well. It just might get Benedict to stop arriving unannounced at ours on a Saturday morning, climbing into bed next to me to complain about the mysterious _Sophie.”_ Edwina raised her eyebrows again, Lucy waved her off.

“You’ll see. Now, we better get down there. We don’t want Anthony to think you’ve run off, do we?”

Kate nodded, as Lucy and Edwina gathered their bouquets and Kate’s train. She took one more deep breath and exited the room, descending the staircase slowly. Gregory was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his glasses askew as aways, looking very dapper in his dark grey suit, which Kate knew matched Anthony’s. He was looking at her with such amazement, that Kate felt her heart ache.

“Katharine Grace, you look absolutely stunning.” He whispered when she reached him, his hand over his heart dramatically. Kate scoffed.

“Thank you, Greg. Do you think I’ll do for Anthony?” Gregory laughed lightly.

“I think I just won my bet with Colin and Benedict on how soon into the ceremony Anthony cries. I had _as soon as he sees Kate.”_ Kate felt tears prick at her eyes again. Gregory pulled away from her, wrapping Lucy into a quick embrace.

“La la la Lucy, you look beautiful.” He said softly, Lucy swatted him away even as a furious blush came to her cheeks. Edwina scoffed.

“And, my favourite new sister, impeccable as always. Those singletons better watch out tonight hey?” Gregory said, willing his eyebrows at Edwina, who rolled her eyes.

“Gregory Bridgerton, you are far too charming for anyone’s good.”

“He certainly thinks he is. It’s a miracle I managed to resist him for so long.” Lucy said dryly, though she straighten Gregory’s glasses for him as he pouted adorably.

“Can we stop throwing insults at me, and get Kate shackled to Anthony before she realises how ridiculous he is?” Gregory joked lightly, offering his arm to Kate who took it, as they walked towards the door and out into the sunshine.

Edwina and Lucy took their places ahead of Kate, she held tightly to Gregory’s arm and the bouquet in her hand. She took several deep breaths as she stood at the entrance to the marquee. Just a few more steps, a few more minutes and she wouldn’t be Kate Sheffield anymore. She’d be Kate Bridgerton, Anthony’s _wife_ and no matter how much she liked the sound of that, no matter how much she wanted it; It was scary, and new, and suddenly the aisle seemed so much longer. The Music started, and Edwina started to walk towards the front. Panic welled in Kate’s chest, rattling breaths clawing their way from her throat. Gregory turned to her and said lightly,

“Kate, if you want me to run away with you now, this is your last chance.” With a cheeky little smirk on his face. And just like that, the panic disappeared, a choking laugh breaking free from her.

“Thanks for the offer Greg, but I think Lucy would murder me in my sleep. And Anthony would certainly chase after us. No, I think I’m just going to have to go through with it at this point.” She responded dryly, grin breaking onto her face at the end, Gregory beaming back at her. He cleared his throat and said, seriously,

“Really, though Kate, I am honoured that you asked me to do this, and I’m so proud to be your brother-in-law.” Kate felt herself gasp a little, but then they were walking before she could respond.

The marquee was filled with rows upon rows of people, most of which she didn’t recognise. All she saw was Anthony, standing at the front, his back to her, his stiff posture nervous, his hands clenched at his side. The short walk seemed to take forever, the lace of her dress swishing around her lightly as she moved. When they approached the front she heard little gasps and flicked her eyes to see Mary and Violet, both clutching tissues to their eyes, she couldn’t stop the little smirk from her lips. And then finally, _finally_ Anthony turned. His eyes were filled with tears, and his jaw clenched to hold them at bay, but when their eyes met, he broke into a broad grin, his eyes lighting up, even as a tear slipped down his cheek. Kate felt tears prick at her own eyes again.

“I told you.” Gregory whispered teasingly and then, in a gesture as old as time, Gregory took her hand and placed it in Anthony’s. Anthony grinned his same crooked smile, and said, his voice filling with emotion:

“I’m very glad you could make it today Mrs. Bridgerton.”

Kate choked back her own tears as she said “Not half as glad as I am Mr. Bridgerton.”

_______________

Kate laughed loudly as she spun around the dance floor, being tugged back into Anthony’s arms. His hand settling comfortably at her waist, as if he’d done it a thousand times. And honestly, he had. His thumb rubbed over the rings on her left hand, her eyes flitting down to the matching one resting on her waist. Anthony had never been one for jewellery, he’d worn the same watch that had once belonged to his father, ever since she’d known him. So she’d been surprised when they’d gone into the jewellers to select a wedding band for her, and he’d asked to see some men’s ones that might match. She’d looked up in surprise And he’d said simply, _I want everyone to know how lucky I am._ And it had stayed there, on his fourth finger, ever since she’d placed it there two years ago. 

Kate sighed happily as she looked over at Gregory and Lucy, stunningly, amazingly, perfectly happy, in their newly married bliss.

“They look so happy.” Kate whispered, Anthony humming in response.

“You look so beautiful today, just as beautiful as our wedding.” Anthony muttered, Kate felt her eyes roll even as her breath caught despite herself and she wondered for the millionth time if Anthony would ever stop having this effect on her. She doubted it. She leaned in and whispered

“Want to duck out early? I’ll make it worth your while.” Anthony’s face lit up with glee and he dropped his voice seductively.

“My my, Mrs. Bridgerton, you’ve had that much to drink today have you? And with your son here as well! Tisk Tisk.” Kate laughed loudly, her stomach fluttering, she pulled him in close to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, I haven’t had anything to drink today, I hear it’s terrible for the baby. Honestly, what kind f mother do you take me for?” She felt Anthony still under her hands, his feet stopped moving all together as he pulled back to look in her eyes, his own already shining with tears.

“Are you-?” His voice broke off at the end, Kate nodded slightly, biting her lip nervously as she waited for his response.

Anthony’s only response was to throw her into a dramatic dip, and kiss her deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you on getting to the end! 
> 
> Come and hang out with me on tumblr @newtonsheffield where I'll post the now traditional after update headcanon. I absolutely love getting all of your very kind asks and messages and I'm truly sorry to anyone who has sent me an innocuous ask and received about 500 words of my headcanons in response. I have no response beyond: I am very out of control at this point!


End file.
